


Puzzles

by LotsaNeon2D



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drown yourselves in sweet gayness, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Mikorei needs cuteness okay?, Puzzles and sleeping and yay, So this is some of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsaNeon2D/pseuds/LotsaNeon2D
Summary: Reisi has a thing for puzzles. Mikoto has a thing for sleeping. He just wants to cuddle with his strange boyfriend. Because he wants to, he's going to.





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my notes app and decided to post it the way it was, fluffy and all! The K Babies need more happiness.

A red-headed figure shifted in the bed, his naturally tanned hand reaching out and unsurprisingly finding the other side to be empty. He groaned lazily as he managed to sit up and scratch at the crook of his neck, eyes still closed. Mikoto can sense Munakata’s either in the kitchen or living room. Climbing from bed, Mikoto blindly searched for his boxers that were discarded on the floor before sliding them on. He stifled a yawn as he shuffled out the shared bedroom to get his lover and drag his eccentric butt back to bed.

It’s been about two years since the Slates were destroyed, and after moving back in, Mikoto noticed that Munakata picked back up on the “mentally stimulating tradition” of doing puzzles. Once it was December, Munakata would solve Christmas-themed puzzles in his office... just to head back home and work on a separate puzzle sent by his parents. The gorgeous man always insisted on finishing the sent puzzles for practice. Why practice? (Just a playful question mind you. But leave it to Reisi to actually answer.) Apparently, the previous Blue King would visit his parents during the Christmas week and work on a 1,000 piece puzzle with them, so he found it suitable to warm up before the big puzzle. Mikoto never understood that now that he thought about it. Why practice staring at puzzle pieces and overheating your brain, just to do it again during the BREAK? Whatever.

Mikoto finally opened his eyes once he arrived in the kitchen and could smell the faint scent of tea. Munakata’s name was set on the tip of his tongue, but it died off after seeing the desired person slumped over the table. Clad in only his robe, Munakata laid asleep with his pretty face resting in his arms, a puzzle piece tucked between his index and thumb fingers and the unfinished puzzle set beside him. Mikoto could already guess what happened.

Reisi woke up too early.  
Reisi couldn’t sleep.  
Reisi made tea.  
Reisi worked on the puzzle.  
Reisi fell asleep.

Mikoto was ready to pick up his partner, standing behind Munakata until he saw the picture that he guessed corresponded with the puzzle. (He doubted Reisi actually referred to the picture. The nerd solved milk puzzles before.) It was a picture of a beautiful blue-haired woman smiling gently at the camera and holding her chubby baby, who was staring at the panda rattle held tightly in his tiny hands. Mikoto could tell that it was baby Reisi and his mum, since she bore the same violet eyes that Munakata clearly inherited. Maybe his lover got his sharp features from the father then?

He glanced at the puzzle piece in Munakata’s hand and recognized the same lively shade of violet from the picture. Without thinking, he detached the piece from pale fingers and correctly placed it in the puzzle. The left eye wasn’t complete from that one piece though... and other pieces _lead_ to the right eye, but there were no pieces in for that eye either. For once in his life, Mikoto felt genuine dissatisfaction from an incomplete puzzle.

Obviously, he and Reisi dated for too long.  
...oh well. It’s just a few pieces, right?

Leaning over the sleeping figure, Mikoto quickly spotted any pieces that even held a sliver of violet and spent a “few” more minutes placing them in the puzzle. So what if it took him a minute to realize that he couldn’t just shove the pieces in and expect it to magically fit? At least the pieces fit now. And hey, no one was able to figure out which of those small pieces made up Reisi's eyes by instinct anyway, even if those people were geniusy.

Mikoto was getting ready to fully stand back up when he suddenly felt a familiar pair of lips press against his cheek. He turned his head to see the violet he knew so well paired with a sleepy knowing smile.

“I awaken to see my barbarian solving a puzzle. What an unexpected present,” Munakata hummed, his grin growing at the sight of Mikoto’s half-hearted glare.

“Shuddup n’ get to bed,” Mikoto mumbled, refusing to accept that he’d been caught doing something he’s so quick to complain about.

“Now, why would I do that? Do you not wish for me to accompany you with finishing this project?” Reisi sat up and carefully rubbed at his eyes before adjusting his glasses.

“...It was only a few pieces, Reisi.”

“And a few more from both of us will quicken the pace.” Before Mikoto could retort, Munakata continued, “And send us to bed faster.”

“Forget it... ‘m going to bed.”

Mikoto didn’t get a chance to walk away from the table. “You obviously planned to retrieve and carry me from the kitchen, yet you’re willingly accepting failure. That isn’t like you, Mikoto.”

It took five more minutes of staring until Munakata continued with the puzzle, leaving Mikoto to choose. Breaking the silence with a barely audible “Tsk”, Mikoto grabbed a chair and reluctantly placed it beside his lover’s. It’s not like it mattered anyway. The faster they got the puzzle done, the quicker they got to bed... but that didn’t stop Mikoto from silently mourning for the lost amount of time he could’ve used for sleeping.

Time passes, fingers graze, pieces fall in the right order... tea forgotten and yawns linger. Chairs are pressed together and so are the men’s sides. This shouldn’t be calming, but there’s something about seeing the motherly smile and the innocent baby’s gaze gradually form on the table, along with the heat of his strange partner mingling with his, that made the subtle dissatisfaction gently vanish. He was actually surprised that Munakata let him fit the final piece into the puzzle, which completed the portion of baby Reisi’s right hand squeezing the panda rattle as much as he could. Funny to know those chubby short fingers matured into longer elegant ones, which were currently resting on top of his calloused hand.

“Congratulations, Mikoto,” Reisi softly stated, head resting on the other’s shoulder with a content smile. “I believe I may give you the honours of escorting me to our shared room...”

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation when Mikoto stood up with a more-than-happy grunt and lifted Munakata’s lean body into his muscular arms bridal style. Usually, Mikoto would be quick to retaliate and bicker... but not now. He’s sleepy, he _actually helped solved a puzzle_ , and he got what he wanted after that. He could feel Munakata snuggling into his naturally warm body and sighing into the crook of his neck, arms loosely wrapped around his neck.  
‘He fell asleep faster than I thought. I’m not surprised.’

Instead of plopping the blue-haired man onto bed as he planned the second he saw the bed, Mikoto gently laid him down and removed him of his robe. He got himself comfortable in the sheets before pulling Munakata flush against his body and kissing his temple. “G’night... love ya,” he muttered into the soft hair before hearing a barely audible hum from his partner.

“...I love you too...Mikoto...”

Mn, puzzles aren’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
